Pluck and Luck
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Lucius isn't pleased that his son is interrupting his and Narcissa's time together. Written for hp-getlucky on Livejournal.


**Title**: Pluck and Luck  
**Prompt**: "Draco refuses to sleep in his own bed and demands to sleep with his parents. Lucius loves his five year old son but he can't help thinking that if this keeps up, he's never going to be alone with Narcissa again. But one night, he gets lucky."  
**Pairing**: Lucius/Narcissa  
**Word Count**: 1 800  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Author's Notes**: For the hp_getlucky fest on Livejournal - the theme of that fest being "luck". Many thanks to Lizzie, TuesdayNovember, for betaing.

Enjoy!

)O(

For over a month now, nights at Malfoy Manor had followed the same routine: Narcissa put Draco to bed with many tender kisses and coos and bedtime stories, then she shut the door ever so softly and tiptoed down the corridors to the master bedroom. Every night she was careful not to disturb Draco. Every night, she got back to her bedroom and shut the door and turned to Lucius, who was waiting there, and every night, Lucius thought _this time, Draco is going to stay asleep._

And every night, just as Lucius wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, a whine would come from the doorway – "Mummy, Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?"

And then Lucius would sigh and let go of Narcissa and she would bend down and pick up Draco and the three of them would climb into bed and Lucius would not get to make love to his wife.

It was becoming tiresome.

"Narcissa," said Lucius, as they prepared for bed one night, "I think you need to talk to Draco."

"About what, darling?" Narcissa asked. She was sitting in front of her mirror, utterly immersed in brushing her long, fair hair, and not paying much attention to her husband at all.

"About why he can't sleep in Mummy and Daddy's bed every night."

"But he can." Narcissa turned around on the stool and fixed Lucius with a wide-eyed stare. "He's our son. You wouldn't throw him out, would you? Especially not when you know he has nightmares when he's on his own."

"No, Cissy, of course not." Lucius plucked the brush from her hands and stood behind her, slowly pulling it through her fine hair, enjoying the silken feel of it against his fingers. "It's only that… well, darling, he's been coming to us every single night… aren't you worried that he's not going to learn how to sleep on his own?"

"No, of course not," said Narcissa. "Why should he learn that?"

"For when he lives on his own–"

"He's going to be married." Narcissa turned around again, stopping Lucius from brushing her hair. "I never ever slept in a room by myself, so why should I expect my son to?"

"Because he's an only child?" Lucius suggested. "Or were you planning on letting him keep sleeping with us every night until he goes off and gets married?"

"Of course not," Narcissa said, looking at her husband as though he was out of his mind. "He'll be off at Hogwarts some of the time."

"But when he comes home for summer…"

"He'll grow out of it in time," Narcissa said firmly, her tone clearly saying that there would be no further discussion on the matter. "And we will not push him."

Lucius sighed. "Of course, darling, whatever you say."

He spoke no more to his wife about the matter, for fear of upsetting her. He also did not say anything to Draco - after all, what would such a small child understand about the matter? He could hardly explain to a boy who was still practically a toddler why he should stay out of his parents' bed. But though he said nothing, when month after month passed of lying very still in bed so as not to disturb Draco and barely getting to share more than a kiss with Narcissa, Lucius was losing his patience. More than once he entertained the notion of simply locking the door so that Draco couldn't get in - but no, the child would scream and bang on the door and Narcissa would know what he had done and then it would be Lucius who would suffer for it.

There was simply nothing for it, it would seem, except to wait for the phase to pass.

Unfortunately, Lucius was losing hope that it ever would.

"Darling," he tried, "we've been doing the same thing since November, and Draco hasn't grown out of this… joining us in our bed every night yet. What if he doesn't grow out of it until we force him to?"

"Force?" cried Narcissa, horrified. "Lucius! You aren't suggesting we punish him?"

"No, no," Lucius amended quickly. "Perhaps… 'force' was not the best word. I meant… we should… we should be teaching him not to come to our room every night."

"And just how do you suggest we do that?" Narcissa glared at him, drawing herself up to her full height. "I will not lay a hand on my child! No matter what you say!"

"I didn't mean that we should punish him, Cissy," Lucius sighed. "I know how you feel about that - I was simply suggesting that… say… we tell him that we will give him some sort of present if he doesn't-"

"No child of mine will be bought out by cheap presents!" Narcissa cried.

"They wouldn't be cheap - we could get him a broomstick - I'd be willing to pay for a bloody _castle_ if it meant that he'd leave us alone for a few nights!"

"That's horrible, Lucius!" Narcissa cried. "He's our son!"

"I know that - but you're my wife, and a wife belongs in her husband's bed, and a son does _not_ belong in his parents'!"

"I think you're just bitter that your parents never let _you_ sleep in _their_ bed!"

"What?" Lucius asked, momentarily distracted from the argument. "What are you talking about? My parents never stopped me from sleeping in their bed, I just didn't want to."

"Oh, well, where do you think Draco gets the habit from, then?" Narcissa asked peevishly.

"I suspect from you, little miss 'I slept in my sisters' beds until they left for Hogwarts'."

"Do you think that's going to make me ashamed?" Narcissa demanded. "Unlike some, I don't think there's anything wrong with that!"

"The incest laws in this country might disagree…"

"Oh, don't you dare bring _that_ up! I've told you again and again, me sleeping in my sisters' beds was perfectly innocent! Leave it to you to think that there was something else going on…"

"It's hardly an unjustified response," Lucius said, goading her. Narcissa flushed crimson.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" she told him. "Talking to your wife like that!"

"Would you rather I was talking to some other woman like that?" Lucius asked, deliberately provoking her now. Narcissa bristled and gave him a quick slap across the face.

"Why, Lucius Malfoy, I thought more highly of you! If you think some other woman would take more kindly to this, then why don't you go bed them?"

"Because I prefer you…" he purred, moving in a little closer to her, smirking with a combination of charm and sheer cheek. Narcissa slapped him again.

"You're infuriating!" she said.

"You're adorable," was his taunting response.

Narcissa gave him a light slap across the face and Lucius grabbed her wrist, pressing kisses up the inside, along her arm and then catching her lips with his. His hands knotted in her hair as their mouths pressed together.

"Lucius!" Narcissa said, her voice muffled by the kiss. "You get off me this–"

But Lucius ignored her. One hand was already moving down her back, quickly and skilfully tugging her corset strings undone. Narcissa squirmed a little, and her protest turned into a breathy moan.

"Oh, _Lucius…_"

Lucius pulled back a little bit, smirking at her. "Do be quiet, Cissy."

He spun her around so he could finish unlacing her corset, and threw it aside, grabbing her shift and pulling it up over her head. Narcissa squealed like a little girl, struggling to get it untangled from her arms when Lucius pushed her backwards onto their bed.

"Lucius!" she gasped. She was sprawled out on the sheets, hair dishevelled from how she had thrown off her dress, and she twisted in the blankets, fluttering her eyelashes up at him.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" he asked, but he was smiling too, undoing his robes slowly. Narcissa let out another soft moan, and she lay still on the bed, eyes fixed on her husband, one hand moving to her chest to toy lightly with her breasts.

"Ready?" Lucius purred, looming over her as he dropped his robes from his shoulders and let them fall to the ground in a soft whisper of cloth.

"Oh _yes_."

He moved closer and closer, and Narcissa spread her legs wide apart. Lucius ran his hand slowly up her inner thigh, causing her muscles to tremble and spasm a little, and then he was on top of her, the whole weight of his body pressing her back into the luxurious pillows. He kissed her deeply, probing the inside of her mouth with his tongue, and Narcissa arched against him, purring and mewling like a kitten. One of her hands moved to stroke his long hair, and the other one was already down between his legs. Lucius groaned as he felt his wife's long, soft fingers wrap around his cock.

"Mm, please, _now_, Lucius," she moaned.

Lucius needed no further encouragement. He pulled her hand away and thrust deep inside her, feeling her tight, warm body close around him.

God, it felt like it had been forever since they'd done this.

Lucius had to pause, gasping for air, to become accustomed to the feeling of her around him before he could start to move. He was reminded of their wedding night – Narcissa felt as tight as a virgin and her body trembled in exactly the way it had when he had taken her then.

Narcissa had hooked her legs around his waist, and her hips were bucking against him as she begged, "Please, Lucius, please, more, harder, deeper…"

Lucius was all too happy to oblige.

His hands roamed over his wife's soft skin – flushed now with pleasure and desire – and she clung to him tightly, arching and shivering as he thrust into her, increasing his pace with every stroke.

"_Lucius!_"

Lucius was nearly deafened by his wife's scream. He felt her muscles flutter around him, and then she was arching off the bed, thrashing so dramatically that if he had not known better, he would have thought she was under the Cruciatus curse. Lucius ground deeply into her, and then he was over the edge too, his seed spurting into her and filling her.

At last, Narcissa flopped back onto the bed, and Lucius collapsed on top of her, slowly easing out. He could hear her heartbeat and his own, and her breast was heaving and it all felt so good he could scarcely believe it – especially since it had been so long…

And then there was the knock on the door and Draco's distinctive little voice, piping up, "Mummy, Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?"

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
